DBZ: A New Tale
by SuperSaiyanVidel12
Summary: The ox kingdom is going strong but a crisis is about to happen. Meanwhile A high scholol jounior class is about to take a feild trip to that very country all while Gohan is still training to get stronger after his dad gave Gohan the protector of earth title. What adventure will Gohan and his friends have? Read ti find out


**_**AN* The changes up to this point are;_**

 ** _1\. Nobody took credit for Cells defeat, it is know that one of the golden fighters beat him._**

 ** _2\. Goten was not born however gohan does have a sibling you will see in chapter 2_**

 ** _3\. The OX kingdom is still going strong_**

 ** _4\. More will be known later_**

PLEASE REVIEW

 **DBZ: A Different Tale**

 **ACT 1 Casus belli**

* * *

 ** _Location: Orange Star High School_**

 ** _Time: 5:45 AM_**

In Golden City, which is in the country of Dragonair, a group of high school students awaited the arrival of the bus for a school trip. The junior class was taking a trip to the Empire of the Ox Kingdom this year.

"Class if you don't have your passport you will not board the bus remember the Empire of the Ox Kingdom still wants us to go through their strict border security," said Ms. April the head teacher of the junior class.

There were two students next to each other one student had long blond hair and was very muscular, you could tell by his muscles showing in his black t-shirt, his name was Sharpener.

"I am glad I got my passport early they are serious about security," said Sharpener.

Next to Sharpener was Videl, a raven-haired girl who's hair was in pig-tails, she wore a white shirt and black bicycle short.

"Hey dumbass, we're going to a different country with different sets of rules and an entirely different culture what do you expect." said Videl who paused for a moment to drink some water and then continued "For crying out loud, the feudal system is still going strong in that empire."

"Such hostility Videl," Sharpener responded.

"Is Videl and Sharpener at it again," said a blond-haired girl who wore a pink dress. "I so can't wait to see Prince Gohan I heard he look amazing, and Videl I heard he is a great martial artist considering he is the grandson of the Ox king and son of the legendary son Goku who were both trained by the great Master Roshi." her mouth is basically drooling with this.

"Earsa, I am not interested in men, and I only respect the martial artists for their accomplishments. I respect Son Goku, but truth be told nobody has heard of him since the 23rd WMAT and his son Gohan nobody knows of his abilities," said Videl who let out a big sign with her breath. "I am surprised you know about martial artist Earsa."

Then Ms. April blew the whistle so everybody could quiet down as the bus stopped right in front of her.

"All right class line up so you can show me your passport and board the bus remember three to a seat," said Ms. April.

10 hours later*

"Everyone quiet!" The bus grew silent almost immediately. We are nearing the crossing of the first country, but since we are five miles away from the border of the Ox Kingdom we will not be checked into this country, so still get ready to cross the border."

* * *

 ** _Location: Almora City_**

 ** _Time: 2:00pm_**

Meanwhile, in Almora City, a small city with a population of 135-thousand citizens, a guy was watching a high ranking military figure and her family. The guy had his whole body covered even his face he is hiding in a bush heavily armed. Anyone passing by can tell he is up to no good. he is looking through a sniper's thermal scope.

"What a beautiful day it is Chief Admiral Kari Sidenburg," said another military officer in the navy.

"It i..." Chief Admiral Kari Sidenburg who sentence was cut short as a .50 caliber bullet pierced through her head in between her eyes killing her instantly.

As the Kari Sidenburg fell to the ground five more gunshots were fired. One pierced her husband right in the chest. Two hit her son killing him on the spot. The fourth bullet hit the knee of her daughter injuring her. The final bullet hit Kari Sidenburg in the neck.

* * *

 ** _Location: Tri-Border Checkpoint OX Kingdom entrance_**

 ** _Time: 2:30_**

"Alright everyone when we cross the border, we will be passed through a scanner it will scan the entire bus and everyone on the bus for anything illegal from this point on we are in the Empire of the Ox kingdom," yelled Ms. April the bus was instructed to move five mph forward

After the border agents entered the bus to check everyone's passport, the bus was instructed to move forward at five mph so they could scan the bus. After that was the done the bus was cleared entry to enter the Empire of the OX Kingdom.

* * *

 ** _Location:Kloninburg_**

 ** _Beach_** ** _Time: 3:30_**

In Kloninburg beach, Field Marshal Gebhard Leberecht von Blucher who is in charge of all Tank units in the Ox Kingdom. Is getting ready to leave his house to go to a meeting with the emperor as well as Cheif Feild marshal Erika Klingberg commander of the entire army, Field Marshal Peter Kline commander of the infantry, Field Marshal Erik Guardian commander of the special forces. This meeting is to discuss the recent threats made by a neighboring country and how the army would respond if they were followed through.

However, outside of his house, three men each armed with an ax were waiting for him to get out of the house so they could strike him dead in an ambush style attack. So they waited and waited. And when he finally came out he was hit with the ax four times and the three men left to go to the rendezvous point in mountain Area four hundred and ninety-three.

* * *

 ** _Location:Mullhousen_**

 ** _Time: 4:40_**

An hour later in a park in the city of Mullhousen, Air Marshal Helmuth Von Moltke who is in charge of all Tactical Bomber units of the Air force. was walking in the park with his son when all of a sudden three men came up and surrounded them. two grabbed the Air marshal and his son then proceeded to shoot them four times and then they left leaving them dead to the rendezvous point.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _What is planned for mountain area four hundred and ninety-three? Are these assassinations mere coincidences? or are they part of a bigger plot? If what will be the response of the attacks?_**

 ** _Find out on the next act of DBZ: A Different Tale!_**


End file.
